


The Legend of the Ox King

by Enras



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enras/pseuds/Enras
Summary: With the passing of Goku and ChiChi, The Ox King is done with this nonsense; of having his grandson sent in time after time to fight, when it wasn't his time. It's time that Gohan learned and accepted his true lineage as heir to the Ox Kingdom.





	1. Chapter 1

Gohan sat at the edge of his bed, gripping the bedpost so hard that he splintered the old oak. His mind racing, yet muddled and still. He could sense his mother’s energy as she sobbed hysterically in the next room. The energy was fading, but still there.   
The boy had just relayed his father’s dying message to his mother, something he should have never had to do.   
“He’s not coming back”, he told Chi Chi through sobbing tears and clenched teeth. “Why would he choose to stay there, to leave us here? Does he not love us anymore?”  
Chi Chi embraced her little man, his wracking shudders being absorbed into her tender arms. “Your father will always protect us, and he did what was best for our safety”, she replied, almost not believing her own words. “We have to stay strong and we’ll be together again one day. He would want us to live and grow, even without him for now. This was never your fault.”  
Gohan looked up at his mother, his face red. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.”  
The little family sat on Gohan’s bed until he fell asleep, as the sun went down on their already darkened world. 

“The Saiyans have done nothing but bring sadness and despair to our family!”, the Ox King bellowed at his daughter. “Untold physical damage, our world turned upside-down, and now you’re pregnant with that fool’s child!” The great man slammed his fist on the nearby table. “And he had the nerve to have Gohan deliver the message that he wasn’t coming back! What kind of father does that to his child? You weren’t raised that way, and I don’t want you or my grandchildren to suffer.”  
Gohan had never seen grandpa so upset. The jolly old man who always had a sweet treat and an even sweeter smile was now in a fit of rage. The boy cowered in his room, the door slightly ajar as he listened on.   
“What do you expect me to do?” Chi Chi spat, with watering eyes. “I still love Goku, I have one loving son and now one on the way. Do you want us to just up and leave? Our friends are here, Gohan’s school is here and he needs to continue his education. And when Goku comes back…”  
“GOKU is NOT coming back!!” The Ox King fumed. He thought for a moment, then closed his eyes, trying to calm down while rubbing his beard. “He’s not coming back, dear. And even if he does, he’d just continue to put your family into danger, making them fight. This is a chance for your little one to grow up in a life without Super Saiyans, or Frieza, or fighting. Peace in the Ox Kingdom would be perfect for you!”  
“Are you sure this isn’t about you needing an heir, dad?” Chi Chi retorted with venom. “I chose to not live in that stuffy castle because I love my husband and my family. He grew up here and he is here with us now. I’ll continue to show that we are as strong of a family as ever, even if we have to live in the middle of nowhere. I am not leaving. WE are not leaving.”  
The Ox King sighed, fatigue in his eyes as he came to terms with his daughter’s decision. He was determined to be with her and Gohan no matter what, to be their protector. He knew that she was strong, as strong as her mother. He knew that he wasn’t going to win this argument once Chi Chi dug in her heels. “I love you, and I love your sons. I’ll always be there for you. I just thought this would be a good time for a new start. I didn’t mean to offend, I’m just very concerned.”

Gohan heard every word, his eyes wide in shock when the front door gently closed behind his grandfather. He was going to be a big brother! He thought that it would make his mother happy, but her energy continued to diminish and she looked worse and worse every day. He remembered her chastising Goku for various reasons, a strong and vibrant woman. Now she was a shell of her former self, weeping and wandering the house while rubbing her growing belly. It had been almost a month since Goku left, and he thought that things were going to start getting back to normal. Well, whatever normal was in a half-Saiyan household. He was even looking forward to his studies. 

Seven months later, Gohan found himself holding his exhausted mother’s hand. It had been a very long night, and with the support of everyone around, Chi Chi gave birth to a healthy baby boy, who was already looking like his father.   
The Ox King and Gohan smiled proudly at Chi Chi, with Goten in her arms. But something did not feel right. The old man looked at his daughter and new grandson with a poorly-veiled sadness, almost like this was something he had seen before. He tried to hide a lonely tear as it fell to his beard, but Gohan saw it before the Ox King wiped it away. He regained his composure.   
“Gohan, let’s go out for a car ride”, he gently offered. The boy nodded silently, and the pair left Chi Chi to rest. They had been spending more and more time together recently, just talking and bonding. Going fishing, camping, and enjoying each other’s company. Gohan was grateful for the attention, and knew that it was good for his grandfather’s heart, and that he meant well.   
The two sat on a bench, ice cream cones in hand. The old man laughed amusingly as he looked up at Gohan’s cone, with 12 scoops towering above his head. 

“You have your father’s appetite,” he mused. Your mother always used to call me, telling me that Goku had eaten a month’s worth of food in a single sitting.” His face became somber, his grin slowly fading. “Do you want to be like your dad when you grow up?” he asked his grandson.   
Gohan, focused on his treat, was taken back by the question. “I dunno”, he replied. “I like protecting people, those I care about. And learning. I love to read and have fun.”  
“That’s good to hear. I’m happy to know that you’re growing up to be so brave. You’re very special, don’t stop being who you are. I…just worry about you and your mother. Losing your father is taking a huge toll on her, I just hope she can handle it. I’m proud of you both, doing so well in such hard times.” He stood up, stretching his back and brushing away cone crumbs.   
“We’d better pick up some diapers before heading back”, the Ox King said matter-of-factly. Gohan hopped down from the bench, then felt something strange. The energy he normally felt of his mother started to shudder dramatically, like the flame of a dying candle. He faced the direction of his home, then in a burst, bolted off in flight.   
“GOHAN!” the old man cried. He suddenly was hit with a wave of panic. “No…no no no no no!”, he started to shout as he fumbled, frantically getting into his car and speeding down to the road to give chase. 

The car screeched to a stop in front of the small house. Before he even got out of the car, the Ox King knew that something was terribly wrong. He ran through the already open doorway, and was met with the image of his grandson, cradling the lifeless body of his only daughter in his arms.   
He stood, mouth agape. No…this can’t happen, he thought. She wasn’t that sick, she can recover! He just needs to…  
Gohan sat on the floor, embracing the body that had embraced his so many times before. He looked up at the old man after he ran in, then broke as his grandfather’s face twisted in agony.   
“I felt…”, he stuttered, barely able to breathe. “I felt her leave. I thought I could do something but…I’m…just not strong enough.” He burst into a mournful sob.   
His grandfather squeezed him, his enormous hand on the boy’s back. “You are strong enough, son”, he replied, choking back tears. “but now…”   
He looked down at his daughter’s lifeless face.

“We have to be even stronger. Together”.

The man’s bearded face went taught, mourning the loss of his daughter. His grief will have to wait. He pulled out a phone and started to dial. 

“Get a car out here immediately and prepare for a royal funeral”, the old man spat gruffly into the receiver. Then he looked at the two boys, who now had no one but him. 

“This is enough. No more pain. No more fighting. No more death.”

His neck snapped towards the still sobbing Gohan. “Pack your things. Wrap up the little one and get ready to go. Tell no one. We leave in an hour.”

Gohan was sitting in the back of a vehicle, with the Ox King in front. He stared out the window, feeling numb and at a loss for words. He didn’t pack much, there wasn’t much he wanted to take. It had been a while since his last visit to the Ox Kingdom, but maybe a change like this will help him heal. He looked over his shoulder at the ambulance carrying his dead mother. 

The Ox King looked back at his grandson, not sure what to say to comfort him. He had lost his wife, his son in law, and now his daughter. It was his responsibility to care for these boys, and he didn’t know how, but he knew that he was going to do the best he could for them. For Chi Chi. For his daughter’s sake. He was going to protect these boys…from everything and everyone.   
As they approached the Ox Kingdom, Gohan was mesmerized by the palace, the grand buildings, and the beautiful villages that studded the vast land of his inheritance. 

“Are we really going to live here, grandfather?”

“Yes. I intend to make you my heir. I’m going to teach you how to lead these people.”

“But I don’t even know them”, Gohan replied. 

“You’ll learn, son.” The Ox King answered. “You will find that between your studies, ruling these people with grace and dignity, and growing up, there won’t be room for grief.”

Gohan looked back to his mother’s carriage again. “What about mother?”

The old man bit his lip. “We’ll put her next to her mother, my wife. She passed away long ago. That’s what she would want.”

As they pulled up to the front of the palace, they were greeted by a tall man in a dark, well-cut suit and a red necktie. His face was handsome, yet eerily angular and calm, despite the light stubble and tired eyes. He stood rigid at attention as they pulled up, and greeted the Ox King with open arms as he stepped out of the car. 

“My condolences, your majesty”, the man enunciated. “The Great Ox Kingdom has lost one of our finest this day. What more can I do to help the royal family?”

The Ox King shook the man’s outstretched hands. “Orrin, my old friend. Thank you for your kind words. These are my grandsons, Gohan and Goten.” He gestured towards the boys. 

“This is Orrin, by trusted advisor, and Steward of the kingdom in my absence. He keeps everything running smoothly when I’m away.”

The slender man bent deeply in a bow towards Gohan, who had his baby brother in his arms. A servant woman seemingly came out of nowhere and offered to take the baby. Gohan shook his head furiously as he turned the baby away. The King saw Gohan and turned to him. 

“Let her have him, son. He will be in good hands.”

He reluctantly let go, then followed his grandfather and Orrin into the palace, his huge wooden doors closing behind them.

As they were walking through the halls, the Ox King proclaimed. “Orrin, I’m officially naming Gohan my heir. He will start his training and studies immediately. The funeral for his mother will be his first lesson. I trust you to get him ready and to act accordingly as the Crown Price of the Ox Kingdom.”

Orrin scribbled quickly on a pad of paper. “Excellent, my Lord. I look forward to a great future with our new royal family”. 

The old man looked solemnly at Orrin. 

“Did you take care of the special project I gave you this morning?”

“Yes sir. He is safe from them now”, Orrin spoke, calmly. 

The Ox King’s walk started to slow. “Good. Now, Orrin. Please take Gohan to his rooms. I’m certain he will like some time to rest.” He pulled out a large bottle of dark liquor. 

“I will be in my chambers. Do not disturb me”.   
Orrin looked at the bottle, then at the king with discomfort. “You shouldn’t be alone, sire…but…very well. Come, Gohan.”  
Gohan obediently followed the man, as the king’s bedroom door slammed shut, its frame groaning in protest.


	2. Chapter 2

Two whole years had passed since the loss of his mother and Gohan had been adapting to royal life with the same vigor as he had while training with his father during the Cell Games. Goten had grown from an infant to a petulant toddler, who’s cries filled the halls of the great royal palace when the clatter of everyday life left room for it. His grandfather, the Ox King, had been growing steadily older as he kept up with his royal duties while also raising two half-alien grandsons. The once stout and energetic, joyful, and boisterous man who had done so much to support his family could no longer support himself without a cane.   
Breakfast time was one of the few moments of the day when the family could be together, before their respective schedules threw them apart until the next. Gohan sat next to the Ox King, who was at the head of the table. Goten squirmed in his high chair, flustering the maids by whipping his pancakes to the nearby wall. The Ox King laughed.  
“That boy has a strong arm, He’s more and more like you every day”, the old man mused, gesturing to Gohan. He sheepishly tucked his head towards the growing teenager. “What’s his name again?” he asked, his finger pointing to the toddler.   
“That’s Goten. He’s been here for two years, grandfather. Are you feeling okay?” Gohan asked calmly. This wasn’t the first time that the Ox King’s memory had shown signs of slipping.   
“Oh, right. Yes”, the old man agreed, pulling out a small flask and raising it to his lips. Gohan’s Saiyan forehead wrinkled with concern. He had been over this with his grandfather dozens of times, no more drinking. But he either doesn’t remember the conversation, or he just goes into a tirade of “I’m an old man, I can do what I want!”. Gohan returned to eating his breakfast in silence as the old man finished draining his flask.   
“I’m going to watch your lessons from this point on”, the Ox King slurred. “Since things are getting more serious in your studies, it’s a good time for me to supervise.” He stared somberly at Gohan. “How do you like Orrin? He’s been with the family for years. He has a son, you know. Doesn’t talk about him much. But seems like a good father. I hope he’s treating you like I would”.   
“No complaints”, Gohan responded, his mouth full of bacon. “He’s very good at being clear and concise in the lessons, and can answer my questions. He gives me breaks when I need them.”  
The old man’s eyes lit up briefly. “Excellent!” he proclaimed. “But most importantly, has he taught you how to lead?”   
Gohan was caught off guard. “I’m not sure. I think he’s just trying to get me to master the basics first.”  
The Ox King nodded. “Those things will come in time, with experience. I should know. I’m very old…I mean, experienced. You can trust Orrin. I do.”  
Gohan nodded and glanced at his little brother, who was currently drenched in syrup. 

After the meal, Orrin caught up with Gohan like he does every morning. He looked the prince up and down with amusement.   
“Are you ready for today’s lesson?” he asked.   
Gohan straightened his back. “As always, sir.”  
“Good, good”, Orrin replied. “Meet me in the ballroom in a half hour. And change your shoes into something more…comfortable”. 

Gohan did as he was told, and after 28 minutes he was standing in the ballroom, ready to begin the lesson. A solitary stereo sat on an old piano in the corner of the room. Odd, he thought. Orrin never really cared for music.   
He was almost startled as the doors on the other side of the room creaked open, and Orrin stepped through, followed by an older servant woman whom Gohan had recognized from the gardens. He had talked with her a few times and was pleased with her work; the grounds have always been magnificent under her care. Gohan watched as Orrin took the woman’s calloused hands in his own and struck a pose.   
“Today, you will be learning…how to dance”, Orrin instructed amusingly. “Many a time will come when you will need to prove your efficiency in the court, and for some reason this is one of them”, he said with a sigh. “Anyway, this is Lily. I assume you two have met before?”  
Gohan nodded.   
“Excellent. Grab her hand, and do what I tell you. Mind your feet and try not to step on hers. Very good, stand up straight.”  
Gohan blushed briefly as he put his hand on her hip and started moving. Soon after, the stereo in the room came to life, playing an old classical song that his mother made him listen to once to “appreciate”.   
The day wore on. Even with his Saiyan genes, the dance was taxing. The woman, though in her 40’s, was surprisingly adept at spinning around, and had the stamina to keep doing it, even after Gohan had started to breathe heavily under the effort. Orrin winced as he saw the winded young man struggling to keep up with a woman twice his age. He walked briskly to the stereo and turned it off.   
“Finally!” Gohan spouted. He was ready to take a bath and get back to his book.   
Orrin shook his head. “I’m afraid not. Your grandfather was quite insistent on you learning how to…” Orrin rolled his eyes. “’Woo a princess’”.   
Gohan blushed again at the thought of a princess. He had never even seen one. His lessons had taught him how to use the proper fork, bows, greetings, and other various rules of the court, but if it all pivoted on his ability to dance with a “princess”, he was in trouble. Orrin spoke up again, this time with more humor in his voice than Gohan remembered hearing before.   
“Since this lovely woman”, Orrin began, while bowing to her and whispering “thank you” before dismissing her, “is too much of a challenge for you, I have someone else who insisted on being your partner”.   
The next few moments mortified Gohan beyond belief. Orrin pulled back a curtain, and behind it was his grandfather in a beautiful sequined pink dress. Flask in hand, he motioned to Gohan and curtseyed, with much grace to be desired. The boy’s embarrassment increased tenfold as he bit his lip and covered his eyes, wishing that he was fighting the Ginyu Force instead. He saw Orrin out of the corner of his eye, covering his mouth with his hand and snickering. I’ll get you for this, Gohan thought as his grandfather, with surprising agility, literally waltzed up to him and held out a hand.   
“I told you I was going to be in your lesson more often, kiddo!” The Ox King laughed.   
“You said you were going to supervise, not dance with me!”  
“Nonsense. Expect the unexpected. Didn’t your father teach you that? Pinocchio must have. Or…what’s his name? The green one. Pistachio?”  
“…You mean Piccolo?”  
“Gesundheit!” The Ox King said passingly, as he shifted his creaking feet. He took another quick drink from his flask and stuck it back in between what would normally be cleavage in the dress. He held out a hand.   
“Ready?” the man asked.   
Gohan rolled his eyes. “Let’s get this over with”.  
The floor whisked out from under the unconventional dance partners as the Ox King continued to give Gohan instruction.   
“Move your feet! No, not that one, your other right foot! Keep your hand up, I’m a pretty lady, you must woo me! Hand above the butt, not on it. Unless you feel so inclined…” The old man fluttered his eyebrows at the mortified youth.   
“Please kill me”, Gohan muttered under his breath. He rolled his eyes to check the clock, and noticed that Orrin was checking the time as well. Odd, he thought. He was checking the time more often than he usually does. He’s always focused on the lesson.   
The time passed by, Gohan finally found his rhythm. The old man nodded approvingly as his grandson led him spinning around the room with the grace of a debutante. During some footwork however, he couldn’t help but noticing how his grandfather was suddenly sweating more than he had been.   
“Are you okay?” Gohan asked. He pulled out a handkerchief, which the king gratefully accepted and stopped to dab his forehead.   
“I’m…I’m okay. Just a little winded. I need to get back into more comfortable clothes. This thing rides up and chokes the ol’ Sensu beans, if you know what I mean”.   
Gohan choked and blushed at the same time, taking back his hanky and watching the old man start to shuffle towards the door.   
The old king had barely finished putting on his simple nightly robes when he suddenly stopped, grabbing his chest. Time slowed down as Gohan turned, seeing what was left of his family collapse into a heap on the marble floor. He rushed to his side, checking for a pulse, a breath, anything. But there was none. The body of the king laid still, sprawled out and empty of life.   
Before he could even call out, Orrin was next to Gohan, phone already out, calling for medical assistance.   
Gohan looked down in disbelief at the body of his grandfather. He was speechless for a time, then whispered quietly.   
“What happened.”  
“It appears the dance was too much for him, My Prince, “Orrin responded gravely. “That, combined with the mental problems, old age, and alcohol…” Gohan glanced at the flask, barely sticking out of the robe’s inner pocket. “It was just too much for his heart. I told him to let me do this, but he insisted on teaching you himself. He said it was a thing a father would do.”  
Gohan’s eyes welled up with tears. First his father, then mother, now this? Why? Why couldn’t he have more time? Why does everyone have to be taken?  
Orrin gasped and stepped back as Gohan’s body began to flash, his black hair flickering gold. The boy let loose a tormented wail that shook the walls of the great hall, dust falling from fixtures and hanging lights swinging as if in an earthquake. Orrin put his hands on Gohan’s shoulders, which calmed the storm and his cries turned to a wracking sob. A few moments later, the medical personnel burst through the door. They ran to the body of the fallen king, but were quick to call what Orrin and Gohan had already perceived. 

The Ox King was dead. 

“There, there”, Orrin cooed soothingly. “It’s time to be strong now. That’s what he would want.” He embraced the boy tightly, then pushed him out to arm’s length, looking him square in the eyes.   
“You are now the King of the Ox Kingdom. Your people will need your strength to move forward…”  
He stopped as the body was lifted into a gurney, covered in a sheet.   
“Even during this troubling time.”  
Gohan wanted to be with his grandfather as they started rolling him away, but Orrin held him close. “Don’t look, my King”, he whispered, as Gohan fell into his arms.   
**TIME SKIP**  
Gohan was still getting used to a world without his grandfather, and his jolly presence had been replaced by the weighty mantle of a king. He rubbed his temples, trying to relieve the pressure of dealing with the court’s daily duties.   
“My Lord”, Orrin spoke up abruptly. “Are you feeling alright?”  
Gohan continued to stare at the floor beneath his feet.   
“I’m just not getting used to this. It’s a tough transition. It’s odd…”  
Orrin looked at him quizzingly, intrigued.  
“Before, when I had a problem, I just studied. Or trained with my father, or went fishing with grandfather”. He looked at his hands, still reeling with an inert Saiyan strength. “But now, I barely have a chance to go outside”.  
The new king sighed. “I thought I would at least have the support of my friends, but since my mother died…I haven’t heard a single word from any of them.”  
Orrin coughed. “It’s for the best, my King. You are far too busy to spend time with such people anyway. And your grandfather took you away from them for that exact reason.”  
“It doesn’t make it any easier….” Gohan lamented. “I’m going to be in the gardens for a while. As you were.”  
Orrin bowed dutifully as Gohan pushed open the palace doors, stepping into the sun-lit gardens.   
The young king walked through the flowers and vines of the palace estate, soaking up the sun. He looked upon the mystifying foliage, remembering the walks with his grandfather, how his mother made him memorize all the scientific names for each plant. She had an old botany book she kept in the house. Some brightly-colored birds caught his attention, as they frolicked near a small pond. Gohan smiled as he sat down at the water’s edge, closed his eyes, and reached into his mind in a desperate search for peace.   
Before, he could sense anyone with even a minute power level from a half a planet away. Now, he couldn’t sense anything past the Kingdom’s walls. Vegeta was constantly training, he should have been the easiest to locate, but nothing. This worried him greatly, as he furrowed his brow, he continued to reach out to the others. Piccolo, Krillin, Dende…It was like they had never existed.   
A hand startled Gohan as it touched his shoulder, bringing him out of his meditation. The young man was slightly surprised that someone could sneak up on him, and even more so that hours had passed; the sun was setting.   
Orrin quickly sat next to Gohan on the ground next to the pond. Gohan looked, saw the weariness in his violet eyes. The angles of his face had become sharper in the time Gohan had been at the palace, his jaw noticeably trying to relieve stress through clenching and grinding.   
“I’m sorry to tell you this, Your Majesty”, Orrin began hesitantly. “But I believe that it’s now time to take care of one more lesson. Something that your grandfather wanted you to wait for until you were older, when he was officially ready to retire his crown to you.”  
Gohan looked at his grandfather’s old friend, who’s fingers were subconsciously wringing with distraught. “What could he have possibly left out? And you’ve been addressing me as your king since the night of his death”.   
“Yes, your highness. I was doing that out of respect for your grandfather. This has been a bereavement period before you fully took on the duties as king. I’ve been taking a large part of the royal duties onto myself, to relieve you of the burden crashing down on you all at one time.”  
Orrin cleared his throat, and he stood up, brushing the debris from his pants. He extended a hand and pulled the young king up onto his feet. He began directing Gohan towards his chambers.  
“It’s a matter of the Trials of the Ox King. There’s a room dedicated to it, and each king has had to face their own unique task to complete the trial. Your grandfather did it, his father, and so on.”  
Gohan perked up at the thought of learning more about his heritage. “What kind of trials have there been?”  
Orrin adjusted his glasses, looking down. “I do not know, your lordship. It’s forbidden for anyone other than the heir to enter, and your grandfather didn’t speak about what his trial included, only that it impacted him greatly. He believed that it helped to mold him into a righteous king”.  
“That seems like a big thing to not tell me about”, Gohan pondered.   
“Like I said, your majesty. Your grandfather wished you to wait. To get older, to have a real childhood, to learn. Sadly, he was taken from us too soon.”   
Gohan saw a lone tear barely escape from beneath Orrin’s glasses, before a gloved hand wiped it away.   
“It must be done tonight”, Orrin continued. “Because of the position of the stars. Taurus is in the perfect alignment”.  
Gohan looked up. He was annoyed with himself, because astronomy was never something that he cared about. At all. No matter how many times his mother sat him in from of a star chart.   
“Uh…yes. Of course,”, Gohan nodded in approval. “Should I go get changed into something more comfortable? I assume I’m going to be fighting something.”  
“I do remember seeing your grandfather’s clothing tattered upon his exiting the Trial, that wouldn’t be a bad idea. I’d hate to see your royal robes destroyed.”  
Gohan nodded, looking at his royal uniform.   
Orrin spoke up again. “Of course, the Trial requires you to be both physically and emotionally ready.   
Gohan noticed that they had already arrived at his rooms.   
“I’ll be out here, to escort you to the Trials when you are ready, but remember the hour is late”, Orrin stated, pulling out his pocket watch. Gohan turned to open the door.   
“Why can’t I sense them?” Gohan muttered to himself, turning on the light and entering his room. 

Gohan rummaged through his drawers, trying to find a suitable sparring outfit. He reached with nostalgia for the purple Gi that Piccolo had given him so long ago. The thought of wearing that special garment quickly diminished, as Gohan remembered that it had been worn heavily, and was a little too small for him now. He settled on a black tank top with the royal crest and khaki shorts.   
The old Gi made him miss his old friends. He wondered where they were, what they were up to. Maybe a new big bad guy had come around, and Vegeta was toying with them before getting pounded into the ground like he always did. He wished Piccolo was here, to give him wisdom for this trial. He exited the room, turned off the lights, and found Orrin standing just outside, attentively waiting for him.   
“My liege”, shall we be going?” Orrin asked.   
“Yes”, Gohan said with a nod. He followed the thin man down the hallway.   
While he was looking at the various portraits that told of his family and their previous kings, he contemplated his own trial and what he could possibly expect. The hall was quiet, and his mother’s family reminded him of his other family, his friends.   
“Orrin, I’ve been meaning to ask you. Why haven’t I been able to sense my friends?”  
The steward slowed his walk for a moment, then stopped and turned to Gohan.   
“Your grandfather ordered a device”. He spoke quickly. Then continued walking.   
Gohan caught up with him. “What kind of device?”   
Orrin signed, coming to a complete stop in front of a great oaken door, with ancient-looking handles.   
“A shield. More specifically, a shroud. To prevent anyone from your past life from finding you. Your grandfather insisted on it”. Orrin glanced at the door, swallowing hard.   
Gohan balked. “You mean to tell me that I could have had my friends visit this entire time? They helped raise me! They helped my father to save the world countless times! I’ve been alone here with a toddler and nameless servants, day after day of hoping for familiar faces!”  
Orrin sternly replied. “Are they the same ones who weren’t strong enough, so your father had to die? The ones that stood as you were beaten to a pulp time and time again?”  
Gohan clenched his jaw in rage. “Don’t you dare speak of them that way! They lead me to where I am today. I will not have you speak another bad word against them!”  
Gohan breathed out, realizing that he had grabbed the steward by the lapel of his coat, lifting him off the ground.   
“I’m…sorry”, the young man muttered as he gently placed Orrin back on solid ground. He straightened his coat and tie, and dusted himself off.   
“Very well, my lord. I was out of turn. I just wish for your best interests, and I have never met them before. I was only going off what I have been told, which wasn’t good.”  
Gohan relaxed, nodding. “It’s okay.”   
He looked up the door. “Well…I guess this is it?”  
“Indeed, young King”, Orrin affirmed. “Beyond this ancient door lies your destiny. Are you ready?”  
He nodded.   
“Excellent”. He pulled out the pocket watch again as he motioned to the door in an offering gesture. “Good luck, sire”.   
Gohan took a deep breath in and out, then walked towards the dark room. 

The door closed behind Gohan, and the action caused a gust of stale air to hit him in the face. Old torches on the walls flickered to life, illuminating a long, stone hallway.   
He walked, touching the walls as he stored this moment is his memory. This is me, he thought. This is my heritage, my family. I’ll be what my grandfather wanted me to be. The hallway opened into an enormous room.   
“I just wish I wasn’t so alone”.   
After giving the room as much of an inspection from the narrow passage as he could, he stepped in. Nothing happened.   
He stepped closer to the center of the room. A sudden scraping noise startled him, and was followed by a giant ox, that appeared from behind a pillar.   
Gohan’s wrists and ankles burned with fire as chains came from nowhere and bound him where he stood. The ox trotted up to Gohan, then stopped 10 yards away.   
“Are you a family spirit”? Gohan asked, trembling through the pain. “I am here to fight you! Or…whatever trial you would have me complete”.   
The ox stared at the youth for a moment, its red eyes sublimating a wispy flame as they seemed to burn into his very soul. Then he heard a subtle chuckle from the beast. It became more humanlike as the ox shapeshifted into a huge man. The shadowy figure stood several feet above Gohan. The only identifiable features were horns protruding from his skull, a ring in his nose, and cloven ox legs from the waist down. The now humanoid face glared at the trembling young king, then shook his head.   
“No boy…I’m not some family spirit. And you are late.”  
Gohan looked up at the beast with pain and confusion. “Late for what?”  
The form laughed again. “Well, I guess that Orrin must have been running behind schedule…serves me right for taking a human at his word. He had better hold to his end of the bargain.”  
Gohan continued to struggle through his bindings. He looked bleakly at the dark enemy. “What does Orrin have to do with this?”  
“Everything!” the evil entity replied with a bellow. His energy began to form in his hands as he walked closer to Gohan.   
“He agreed to free me from this prison if I do him one...small…favor.” He started pointing his clawed fingers at Gohan’s temples. “I’m going to make you a puppet. He thinks that he should be king. None of my concern, if he follows through with our deal. It’s unfortunate that you were the one in our way”.   
Gohan struggled harder at his chains, trying to unleash energy but found that he could not access his reserves.   
“Just accept this”, the demon said smoothly, as a blinding force spread through Gohan’s mind like a toxic smoke. He felt every moment, as he screamed and yelled for help. He was watching his memory though the pain.   
“Enjoy those”, the demon scoffed. “You will never have them again. All you get are the important ones. It’ll leave you just human enough to follow orders, and just Saiyan enough to be a weapon.”  
His name, gone. His family, gone. His friends, all gone. Suddenly, one memory of Goten’s smiling face triggered Gohan to finally tap his energy reserves and break free of his chains. He screamed with a full force of rage, energy surrounding him. The blast knocked the demon away, but not before it was able to claw him across the eyes.   
“That will have to do”, the demon growled as he regained his footing. Gohan continued to escalate his power, lighting surrounding his form, which was now topped with golden hair.   
Gohan was free of emotion, all that was left was raw instinct and rage. He lunged forward blindingly, yet was able to grab the demon with his arms. The fiend dissolved, and reappeared behind him. Again, Gohan punched where he felt the demon was, but his fists hit air. The demon mocked him from the shadows, the echo of the room making it impossible to focus on his location.   
“The fool didn’t tell me about this”, the demon spoke shakily. “You’re not a child, or a king. You’re a monster!”  
Gohan’s face was swept in a primal grin.   
“Yes, I am.”  
The now shell of a boy held his hands behind his back, facing the direction of the rest of the room. Light began to hum in his hands as he focused.   
“KA…ME…HA…”  
The demon cowered at the light, seeking futile refuge behind a stone column.   
“ME…HAAAAAAAAA!!!”  
A broad, blue beam ripped from Gohan’s hands, enshrouding the entire room with a searing light. The demon shrieked as his phantom limbs were torn away, like smoke cut with a sword.   
Gohan stood, rubbing at his eyes as he heard a large metal ring drop to the ground, clattering noisily. A wry smile touched his face, and he could suddenly hear the door behind him creak open. Orrin popped his head in.   
“Creature!” called the thin man into the darkness. “Is the job done? I thought you were going to bring the castle down. I told you to wipe his memories, not kill him!”  
Gohan turned slowly at the voice to face Orrin, whose face was now white with fear.   
Orrin stuttered. “Oh…my Lord. I see you’ve finished your trials. Congratulations!” He straightened up and offered his hand to the young king.   
Gohan growled softly. “…Orrin…”  
Before the man could even react, Gohan’s hand flashed forward and grabbed him by the throat, pinning him against a wall.   
“A deal…” Gohan spat, then shook his head. “A…traitor…you…to make me a puppet?”  
Orrin, in a vain attempt to protect himself, tries to summon some kind of magic from his hand. Gohan’s eyes darted to the offending hand and promptly ripped it off at the joint.   
The bespectacled man screamed in pain, unable to bring his other hand to his now bleeding stump.   
Gohan brought his face within an inch of the quivering man’s tear-strewn visage. A dark shadow was cast over his face, and his now-destroyed eyes.   
“I have no need for a traitor in my kingdom”, Gohan slowly proclaimed. He increased his grip on the man’s neck, as Orrin choked and begged.   
“My Lord, I have a son! Please forgive me! I have served your family for years! I can help you build your perfect kingdom!”  
Gohan stared at the squirming man, whose face was turning blue.   
“No.”  
Bones cracked as Orrin’s neck broke, his body going limp. The Ox King let his servant crumple to the ground, a traitor no more. 

Gohan started to walk further out of the room when his servants came scrambling up, responding to the shaking and noise. They looked at the body, then to their king.   
“My Lord, what happened?” asked one of them.   
He raised his head, still shaking from rage, energy still coursing through his Saiyan body. The servants struggled to be near the awesome energy, and were fearful due to the blood streaming from their King’s face.   
Another servant woman came running, Goten in her arms.   
“My King!” the woman cried. Then, she stopped, stunned by the king’s bloody appearance.   
“What is it, servant?” he demanded.  
She held up a crying Goten, averting her eyes. “He won’t stop crying, my Lord”.   
The Ox King turned his face towards the noise, the toddler’s cries somehow calming his rage. He released his energy, reverting back. He stood with his hands behind his back, rigid and regal. He gestured towards Orrin’s body.   
“This man was a traitor. He set a trap that stole from me, in a hope that I would become his puppet”.  
The servants gasped.  
“As my first royal decree, I order Orrin’s family, confidants, and neighbors executed. This is to be the fate of all traitors in my kingdom.” The blind man turned on his heels and moved towards the crying boy, taking him. He thought hard, then shook his head.  
“This…is my son? It must be”, he gave Goten back to the servant. They all looked nervously at each other, then nodded. “Yes, your highness. He’s…your heir.”  
Gohan staggered. “I will require assistance in my chambers. Call for a doctor, immediately. It appears that something is wrong with my eyes.”  
The servants quickly accepted the orders, then lead him to his chamber.


End file.
